


Jealousy

by higureanghel



Series: 19 Days ship one-shots [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, He tian - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mo Guan Shan, but so is mo, he tian does this on purpose, he tian is a daddy, he tian is a shit but im in love with him, he tian x mo, i love this squad, mo is his pet, mo is jealous, mo x he tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: He Tian gets a boyfriend, or at least that's what Mo thinks.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> so basically Mo is jealous because He Tian avoids him or smth

He couldn't believe he was doing it. And to think that he would get that low just for a guy that type. Stupid He Tian. He had seen him. How he wandered around the highschool's halls accompanied by that boy, showing him like he was his trophie, his prize, his dog.

Mo was hurt. His pride was hurt because he couldn't believe that He Tian had played with him. But the redheaded cherished the hope of being mistaken, he cherished the hope that He Tian wasn't dating that boy. And that... He kept interest in Mo himself. He would never admit it, but he wanted to be his dog. He didn't want anyone but himself to be.

So, for him to guess the true, Mo filled himself with courage and decided to confront the problem.  
It was a normal day, in which the group had gathered in a bar to have a drink after highschool.

While they picked their table and ordered the drinks, Mo nervously played with his thumbs and showed himself uneasy. But he couldn't, no, he didn't want to back out.

"Redhead, is something going on?" Jian Yi asked noticing his friend's anxiety.

Mo gulped.

"I just... Have to go to the restroom." he muttered and looked away. "You go with me?" he looked at He Tian, that was sitting next to him.

"Of course, Little Mo." He Tian smirked.

Mo stood up and started walking towards the restroom's door, He Tian following him.

"E-enter." Mo ordered.

He Tian raised his eyebrows and did what Mo said.

They both remained in front of the sinks. Mo didn't know how to start, and so he hoped that He Tian noticed something was going on.

"Okay. Listen to me." he started. "Let's finish this quickly."

He Tian looked at him, satisfied but also curious.

"And what is «this», if I may ask?" he asked in a naughty tone.

"You don't know? You sure are an idiot."

"Or maybe you're not able to explain it to me." He Tian ducked a little so their faces remained close to each other, but Mo pushed him away.

"That boy. Li Yong. What is it with him?" Mo felt his cheeks flushing as he stared into He Tian's eyes and said those words.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't. I-is he your boyfriend, or something like that?"

The black-haired let out a laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" angry and embarrassed Mo held him by the neck, raising his fist and threatening He Tian.

"It's nothing. Why do you wanna know?"

"I want to know what's so funny..."

"No, I'm talking about Li Yong."

"Ah..." Mo rubbed up the back of his neck. "I'll tell you if you answer me."

"And I'll answer you if you tell me." He Tian shruged.

Mo growled and patted the floor.

"I want to know because it bothers me, okay?" Mo turned around to hide his blush.

"What is bothering you? The fact that you've been replaced?"

Those words hurt Mo. That confirmed what he most feared about, and he didn't want to accept it. Why had he fallen in love with someone so horrible? The cracks in his heart had broken. And like an expensive vase falling to pieces, he would never be able to recover. Nothing would ever be the same.

"Go away..." Mo whispered.

"Mo..."

"GO AWAY!" he cried desperately.

"I haven't answered you yet."

"I already know the answer..."

"Mo, we are not dating." He Tian announced.

"But have you noticed the way he looks at you?! And how------"

"Mo, look at me." He Tian ordered him, laying his hand over his shoulder.

Mo turned around, his eyes wet but not crying.

"We aren't together, okay? I know he likes me, but what does it matter he does? I don't like him."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because I wanted you to realize you love me" He Tian grinned and patted his head.

"I don't... Well. That."

He Tian laughed again.

"You'll always be my Little Mo. And I'll always be your daddy." He Tian wrapped him with his arms and started to kiss his neck.

"T-the fuck are you doing?! Here...?"

"I wanted to kiss you again..."

"Fuck you! Let go!" Mo pushed him.

He Tian shruged and grabbed Mo by his arm. He pulled him and took him out of the restrooms.

"Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi. Little Mo and I are going to my place. He has a couple of matters pending." He Tian explained, still grabbing Mo by his arm and walking towards the bar's exit.

Mo growled, although deep inside he was happy of things turning out that way.

"Come on, get in." He Tian opened his car's door.

Mo stared at him, almost smiling but doing his best to hide it.

"Let's go."


End file.
